High School
by Faerie Wind
Summary: Dragon Knights in high school. RathCesia all the way! A little RuneTintlet and KitchelThatz too.
1. Prologue

Hiya peoples! I've gotten tired with so many non Rath/Cesia fics that I decided to make my own! Hope you like it! ~ fairy tail faerie (and yes, I did intend to make that not spell right)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Dragon Knights characters.  
  
He sighed. Yet another year to go through. Maybe this year all the girls wouldn't try to go out with him. He looked over at Thatz, one of his best friends. Thatz had brown hair and green eyes with a long scar going down from his forehead to the bottom of his left cheek. He also had a cross shaped scar under his left eye. It looked like Thatz was thinking the same thing he was.  
  
With that in mind, he looked over at Rune, his only other best friend. As he looked at Rune, he couldn't help but chuckle as he realized Rune would have the exact opposite of trouble he had. Of course, with Rune's long blond hair going to his shoulders and his feminine face, many boys were led astray. Heh. Poor Rune.  
  
Then he looked at himself and was lost in self-pity again. He was wearing the assigned uniform for boys at his school, a dark blue button down shirt with matching pants. He had black hair, with a white streak in it at his right. He had pale red eyes that looked brown if you didn't look closely. Why did all of the girls go after him? Of course, he wasn't the only one. His two buddies got just as much excess attention as he did.  
  
With another sigh, he slouched in his chair and waited for the bell to ring. Might as well get it over with, he thought. The new students always came in the morning, after all. Maybe there would be a new boy or two.  
  
The bell rang. With it came the teacher, leading three new students into the class. Oh, no, He thought. Girls...  
  
Sorry if it was kinda short. The next chapters will be longer. Ja!  
~fairy tail faerie 


	2. Parents

I just realized, last chapter was REALLY short. Sorry. Please enjoy! (If you want to see the disclaimer, go back to the first chapter. Yeah, I know. I'm lazy.)  
~fairy tail faerie  
  
Disclaimer: Go back to first chapter and read it.  
  
He was in a field of grass. The wind was blowing gently and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Suddenly, a girl ran up to him. For some reason, he couldn't quite see her face.  
  
"Rath..."  
  
He leaned in closer.  
  
"Rath..." The girl's face abruptly turned into that of his mother's.  
  
"Rath, dear, it's time to get up."  
  
"Alright, I'm getting up." Yawning, he sat up in his bed. He still couldn't get the dream out of his head.  
  
"Dear, are you alright? You didn't have a bad dream, did you?" His mother's anxious face looked down at him. His mother had silk black hair going to her ankles, and her eyes were a midnight blue. This morning she was wearing a light summer dress with an apron over it. Her hair was held high in a pony-tail.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Rath quickly got out of bed and did his morning routine. His mother quietly hummed in the kitchen cooking breakfast.  
  
"So, Raseleane, what are we having for breakfast?" A tall man with short blond hair and kind green eyes was lounging on the couch.  
  
"Well, Lykouleon, it seems we'll be having Rath's favorite, Egg-on- Toast-Omelet-on-the-Go."  
  
At that exact moment Rath came running out of his room, fully dressed.  
  
"Mom! Why didn't you tell me it was 7:20?!" Rath preceded to grab the Egg-on-Toast-Omelet-on-the-Go and run to the door. When he was halfway there, Lykouleon started.  
  
"Oh, Rath, just a few tips today. Don't go killing (or mortally wounding) some poor demon who just happens to go to your school. Also, please don't go trying to chop your head off or jumping off a bridge. Also, please..."  
  
The door slammed.  
  
"Wait! I only wanted to tell you to not embarrass yourself in front of your crush!"  
  
Raseleane and Lykouleon looked at each other.  
  
"Why, he's just like you when you were in love!" Raseleane exclaimed. 


	3. Morning

Yeah, I'm getting into this habit of writing short chapters. Sorry! Anyway, I just wanted to thank all those people who actually reviewed.  
~fairy tail fearie  
  
Disclaimer: Go back to the first chapter and read it. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Ch. 3 *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Hmph. Stupid father. Always butting into his life. It wasn't his fault his life sucked. All he wanted to do was end it. The image of those new girls popped into his mind. One of them always seemed to catch his attention. She had lengthy black hair going to her waist with brown highlights. Was she a demon? Her aura was different from humans. Her aura held other things, too. He didn't know what they were, though.  
  
He had reached his school. Thatz was waiting for him at the front gate.  
  
"Yo, Rath. Wanna go babe watching with me? Those new girls were pretty cute."  
  
Immediately, the weird girl popped into his mind again. Blushing, he shook his head.  
  
"Oh, I see. So, which one do you like?"  
  
Like!? Instantly, he was shook out of his reverie.  
  
"Like? I don't like anyone."  
  
Thatz looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Sure, man. Whatever you say.  
  
Great. Now Thatz was butting into his life. He didn't like the weird girl. She just reminded him of his deceased dog, Crewger. Fine, Crewger was a demon. But so was he! And so was the weird girl. The weird girl wasn't pretty. Nope, she wasn't. Not at all...well, maybe a little. Fine, she was cute. But just cute.  
  
He walked into the classroom. She was sitting in front of him. The light from the window reflecting off her hair created a sort of halo. She looked like an angel. Shaking his head, he sat down. God, what a morning.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Aww, wasn't he cute. Sorry to make it so short. Can I have at least one review for this chapter? Pretty please? 


	4. Lunch

*  
  
Hi! Here are some answers to the people who reviewed on Ch. 3. Sorry I didn't do this for all the other people who reviewed.  
  
May Nelson:  
  
Thank you, and I'm going for originality here. The reason it didn't happen in the manga is because I'm not basing everything off of the manga. Thank you so much for your review!  
  
aquajogger:  
  
The high school they go at has elves, demons, fairies, and humans. I'm trying to write more. I'm sorry! Thanks for reviewing so much.  
  
ginsing1:  
  
Well, think about it if Thatz was reincarnated into our world. I'm sorry if it seemed a bit OCC. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
chaotic pink chocobo:  
  
Thanks!  
  
Cesia Illuser:  
  
Alright, here's my update.  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: Go back to the first chapter and read it.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
Ch. 3 *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Rath sat down. He wished a slow, painful death to the person who arranged the seating. They were in rows; the new girl who had long, blonde hair almost reaching her ankles and starry blue eyes(who looked suspiciously like an elf), sat next to Rune, who sat in front of Cesia, and Thatz sat in front of the new girl who had short brown locks and chocolate brown eyes, who sat next to Cesia, who sat in front of him. During the first few periods all everyone did was sleep. Then it was lunch.  
  
Rune and the elf were talking quietly.  
  
"What's your name?" Rune asked.  
  
Quietly, the elf answered, "Tintlett."  
  
"Where're you from?"  
  
"Fairy Forest." She answered timidly.  
  
"Oh. How was it there?"  
  
"It was okay."  
  
So, Rune and Tintlett carried on their animated conversation.  
  
Meanwhile, Thatz and the other new girl were talking.  
  
"What is that thing!?" The new girl was apparently stunned at Thatz's never-ending-lunch-box. Well, for a new girl, seeing Thatz just inhale the food and pull more out of the lunch box in one fluid motion (that was still continuing), that might have been astonishing. With his mouth full, Thatz tried to speak.  
  
"Thiph ifp my umphw-bwox." (This is my lunch-box)  
  
"Don't speak with your mouth full!"  
  
"Oumph whust whying to whanspher yhor whestion!" (I'm just trying to answer your question!)  
  
"Eww! That's disgusting!"  
  
So they continued their lovely talk.  
  
Rath knew it was inevitable. He knew it was rude too, but he had to. He couldn't live without knowing. He tapped Cesia on the back. She turned around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you a yokai?"  
  
She stared at him coolly with unwavering mahogany eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I commend you for your honesty."  
  
She kept staring at him. She was wearing the assigned school uniform for the girls, which was a plaid skirt going to her knees and a white blouse. He started feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Are you a demon?" She questioned.  
  
Now that was a question Rath didn't expect. He didn't know what to say. Should he tell the truth?  
  
"Well-," he was cut off when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.  
  
Everyone quickly stopped whatever they were doing and Cesia turned back around. Why was this girl getting to him? She wasn't anything special...right? Well, he'd think on it tomorrow. Right now, he had to take his test.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* There. A longer chapter. I know it wasn't that long, but it was still a longer chapter than the last one. I'm planning the next one to be longer, too. Thank you for reviewing! Ja!  
  
* 


	5. The End?

Hello everyone! To all of you who want to know what has become of me, I fell into a bottomless pit and it took me a while to figure out I had wings. So now that I am free I felt the need to

tell my readers what is happening.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Knights.

* * *

High School

Chapter 5

The End?

* * *

You know when you go to school; all ready on the one day you do your homework, striving to have at least one good day in the trice blasted school year, and realize you have a test that

day? Hurriedly cramming for the upcoming test, you discover that you were cramming for the wrong one! Then, as these multiple transgressions are put upon you, one final sin breaks you

apart. You find that the answers to the test, the brilliant solution to these evil obstacles, **have been stolen by somebody else.**

* * *

Yes, it is indeed terrible, and unfortunately, due to a cruel twist of fate, Thatz is right now undergoing these, horrible, horrible things. Why don't we take a look at what Thatz is thinking now,

hmm?

* * *

"It's just not fair! I finally decided to do my homework, and look what happens! The stupid teacher gives us a test! On a Monday, no less! Then someone else steals **my** answers to the test!

They were **mine**! **Mine! Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine..."**

* * *

Ahem. Anyway, let us proceed to the mastermind who stole Thatz little answer sheet, yes?

* * *

"Ha! Look at that little junior thief, thinking he can try and lay a finger on my answer sheet! I didn't even do my homework today, and I didn't even know there was a test today! Then I see

this little beauty waiting to be stolen, so I do it a favor, and voila! It's the answers to the test-I-didn't-know-existed! Mua ha ha ha..."

* * *

Now, because I'm the all-knowledgeable narrator, **I** know who the little instigator is, but do you? This is a question only people who want this fanfiction to continue will answer. Well?

Should this story continue?

* * *


	6. Schedules

To all those people who have stayed with me all this time (years?), thank you so much! I admit I haven't been to (or the internet, for that matter) for a while, and when I did have time I found myself avoiding my own stories! They aren't the best writing, but I will finish what I started. I just hate it when authors delete stories just because they think they're awful, so I'm not going to delete these stories (even if I want to totally remodel them). Once again, thank you to all you wonderful reviewers who pushed me to continue writing!

So, uh, just for my peace of mind, let's not overly dramatize about these, what, one, two years of incapability? Please. I'm awful with guilt trips.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: This was meant as a humbling device. Authors who write fanfiction usually don't own their main characters. That is why it is called FANfiction. And it is quite true in my case.

* * *

High School

Chapter 6

* * *

Rath closed his eyes, taking a big whiff of the autumn air. It smelled decidedly crisper, he thought, with a hint of something sweet he couldn't name. He slowly inhaled, then started to hack and cough, his eyes watering as he tried to regain the breath he just lost. It seemed having your eyes closed while walking in a public high school was a bad combination. Concerned amber eyes filled his blurry vision and a gentle wind wiped the tears from his eyes. Once Rath regained his breath, he looked up and locked eyes with Cesia.

"Y-You!" Rath sputtered, a crimson stain forming on his cheeks. That girl again!

Cesia looked him up and down (was she checking him out?), then nodded. "Sorry for ramming you over like that," she said, putting her hand behind her head out of embarrassment. "I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

Rath opened his mouth to ask her what she meant, and then realized that she thought it was her fault they had collided. He closed his mouth. Let her think that. She didn't need to know he had his eyes closed and wasn't looking either. He only felt a little stab of disappointment that she hadn't been checking him out like he thought. Oh well.

Cesia fell into step beside him. "So, um, do you think you could show me where we get our semester schedules?" She turned hopeful golden eyes on him with a matching brilliant smile. He almost blushed under her gaze. Almost.

"Why do you need to know?" He asked gruffly. How could this one girl affect him so much?

"Well…" Now it was her turn to blush. "I, uh, still can't remember where the admissions office is."

"Alright."

"Great!" Her smile lighted up the hallway and relaxed tensions he didn't know he had.

* * *

"Cesia, Cesia! Over here!" An energetic Kitchel waved them over. Or, she waved Cesia over and Cesia chose to drag Rath over. "What d'you have? Do we have math together? No? Social studies? YES!" Students walking by suddenly looked over at the noise and quickly walked the other direction.

Cesia turned to Rath. "Do we have anything together, Rath?" Dare he hope that she sounded a bit hopeful?

He was saved answering by the appearance of Rune and Tintlet. "Hi you guys!" Tintlet's quiet voice permeated the group. Kitchel's eyes lit up. She was just about to exchange class period information when her schedule suddenly disappeared from her hand.

"Mua ha ha ha! It is I, Thatz, who has now so righteously delivered justice!" Thatz appeared at Rath's elbow and flaunted Kitchel's schedule paper. "This is what you get for stealing my answers for the directions test!" He childishly stuck his tongue out at her.

"Why you…" Kitchel glared at Thatz with a murderous flame in her russet eyes. Her fingers twitched, and Thatz moved out of the way just in time from her ill-judged swipe. The reason it was ill-judged was because when she missed, she lost all momentum, and ended up falling on top of Thatz in a very promising position. The force knocked the paper from Thatz's hand and it fluttered innocently onto Cesia's outstretched palm.

"Well, aren't you two lovebirds lucky. It seems you have five whole periods together." Cesia smiled evilly.

Kitchel and Thatz looked up from their position on the floor, both with identical horror struck faces. Then they desperately began untangling themselves, both thinking, 'How will I ever stand school again!'

"Let me see that." This time it was Rune, and he held everyone's schedules out to see. "Hmm. So Rath has that…, Kitchel has…, and …this is great!" He beamed at them all. "Tintlet and I have all of our periods together except for period four!" Tintlet blushed, but smiled back at him indulgently. Everyone else backed away.

* * *

Rath groaned while walking to his math class. His Biology class was a failure. The teacher, Shyrendora, kept shooting looks out of the corner of her eyes at everyone, as though they were all plotting against her. It probably didn't help that Kitchel was also in his Biology class and got into constant arguments with the teacher. Trust Kitchel to make sure his workload was fat.

His Algebra I class was all the way across the school. When he finally got there, tired and out of breath running should he be late, the teacher turned out to be the same as his last.

"Students," he said, as the bell rang, "My name is Shydeman, and I will be your Algebra I teacher." He looked at Rath and his lips curled in a sneer. "Lykouleon's son, eh? Why aren't you in your seat? The bell rang. Detention." Great. His least favorite teacher had and evil twin.

As he turned in to go to his assigned seat, he saw Cesia sitting behind him. She smiled, a bit awkwardly because he had just been assigned detention, but it was a real smile nonetheless. And it was just for him.

* * *

YAY! The fruit of two years' hard work. Yeah right. Oh well, I hope you all forgive me. prays Please Lord, I don't want to die! Please save me! I have nightmares! sobs pathetically I AM SO SORRY!

I will continue my other stories as soon as possible. I just felt I had an obligation to this first because this was my first piece. Thank you all so much!

Yes, and I have just changed my penname to Faerie Wind.


End file.
